THEIR DOG
by sillym3
Summary: “Did Hank the man give you Hank the dog as a kinky birthday present or something?” an unbetaed fic about how certain CSI found out about GSR. reposted for some minor changes


Disclaimer : I hereby claim no ownership to the characters within. Thank you so much.

A/N : This fic has a mild spoiler for season 7 sabbatical eppisodes. It's not betaed and i'm still learning on the whole writing-in-english thing, so any critic on its grammatical error will be happily accepted.

---THEIR DOG---

The band was playing a pussycat dolls' song. The don't-cha-wish-your-girlfriend-is-hot-like-me song, with all their gothic looks, spiky hair, and piercing.

There were some ladies up in the stage, swaying their booties madly. He recognized one of them, it was Catherine.

Catherine?

What was she doing up there?. And why on earth that the bassist had undeniable resemblance with Brass?.

When the bassist started to sway his booty and beckoned for him to go upstage, he screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaagh" He tossed then turned in his bed, eyeing the digital alarm clock that was shrilling in full blown mode.

No. Wait. He didn't set the alarm to wake him up at five in his day off. The noises were coming from the door bell. He sighed and stood and cursed, of course.

One more step to the door, he looked down and turned back to the bedroom. Whoever was outside the door didn't deserve to see him in only a pair of boxers. A pair of boxers that was innocently bulging in the middle.

After donned an old and almost decaying Lollapalooza T-shirt and sweatpants he went back to the door and peeked trough the peephole.

"Sara?", he unlocked the door and opened it in hurry.

The unsuspected guess lifted her head, revealed red rimmed eyes and equally red nose and cheeks.

"What happen? Come on in" He touched her shoulders. The effect of his touch surprised him more than anything. She started to sobs and trembling. He couldn't help but pull her into a hug.

"Shhh" He shushed her and led her inside. Let her cried on his shoulder for a moment before sat her on the couch.

"Sara" He kneeled in front of her, clasped the girl's hand in his. "What's wrong?". Worry and anger were creeping up his spine as he spotted her black and blue wrist.

"Sara, who did this to you" He raised the sleeve of her jacket to reveal more bruises.

She moaned between sobs, "Hank…"

"Hank did this to you?!" He stood abruptly, felt the sudden rush of blood to his head. "That ass…. I… we…" His hands landed on his head and screwed his already messy hair, a sign of anger and frustration that he rarely showed.

"Noooo" Sara moaned again, "It's not that Hank… it's…" she coughed. "I went for a walk…" Cough, "He… " cough.

It took two more cough from her before he strode to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. She emptied the glass and finally seemed to collect herself again.

"I was lonely, uncomfortable, and not feeling well, so I walked at the park with Hank" She began between sniffles. "It was my fault. It was three in the morning and I forced him to go with me" The sobs returned in vengeance, while he was contemplating her impromptu confession. Did she just inadvertently say that she'd spent the night with Hank? Or did she try to imply that they're living together?. In any way, the possibility made him cringe. He sat beside her and tried his best to sooth his racing pulse.

After a moment of silence she continued. "There's this friggin' mole running in front of us and he just bolted and hunted it down like crazy".

"What? What the hell did he hunt a mole for?" He looked up in bewilderment.

"Hank is a dog, he tends to lunges anything that moves" Sara said matter-of-factly.

Yeah, he could agree to that. Any man who treated Sara the way Hank did in the past surely was a dog. Why on earth she took such a dog back in her life anyway.

"The leash just slipped off of my hand and I lost him" She sniffled again.

Wait. Leash. Did she mean?

"Is this Hank that we're talking about a dog, a dog dog, a four legged wagging tail dog?" He scratched his head absentmindedly.

She answered him with the rolling of her red rimmed eyes and the comprehension finally dawned in him. Sara Sidle, the toughest woman he ever knew. A level three CSI with ninety percent case solved rate. A girl that definitely could kick any ass she wanted with those killer boots. The superwoman Sara Sidle was crying and mourning in his living room over a dog. He scratched his head again, totally at lost.

"I've searched anywhere" There, went the sniffle he never knew she could produce. "Under the bridge, behind the bushes, anywhere!" she slumped back to the couch. "Called him over and over again, tripped over and bruised my hand"

"Okay" Now that he knew the real situation, he could compose his mind to handle it. "I'll help you find…" He sighed and stood, felt stupid to say the name, "Hank".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked side by side, flashlights in hands. Although the sun was already peeking at the horizon, the park was relatively quite and dark. He recognized the park as one that was abandoned. It was only six or seven mile from his place and he knew that there would be a new building soon to replace the trees, bushes, and the old wooden bridge.

"Your house is in the other corner of the city, why did you bring your dog here?" He asked to break the silence. Unfortunately she didn't answer, too preoccupied with the task at hand. Her eyes were wandering around, searching for the dog.

"When did you get this dog anyway?" He tried again, shoving one hand to his jeans' pocket while the other hand moving the flashlight to and fro, searched for any sign of Hank. "Did Hank the man give you Hank the dog as a kinky birthday present or something?" he mumbled under his breath.

"No" She sighed, "Let's just find him and I'll fill you up later okay"

"Great, don't try to leave any dirty detail tough. I'm not waking up at five for nothing" He teased but she didn't even smile. This dog definitely occupied every space of her mind at that time.

"Let's part, you try the opposite side" He suggested after a while, striding to the edge of the park where the fences met the side of the road. The fences were partially broken, a hole that big enough for a kid to pass was in the corner. He ducked down and crawled trough the hole

There's a construction site about one hundred yards outside the fences. Various sizes of iron poles and concrete pipes were piled haphazardly on the ground. He walked toward it and heard a faint whimper.

"Sara!" He shouted over his shoulder and ran toward the piles, "I think I found your precious canine" He ducked under one of the large concrete pipe, flashing his flashlight inside. Sad eyes of a big brown boxer greeted him, the whimper getting louder as he crawled closer to the dog. The dog definitely had trapped himself. He didn't move and the other end of the pipe was blocked by stack of iron poles and debris.

"Where is he? Is he okay? Don't worry baby, mommy's here" the very panic sound of Sara could be heard from outside the pipe. He chuckled at the way Sara cooed at what he could only think as a quite unattractive dog.

"I think he trapped his leg between two iron poles" He crawled closer and indeed saw a bruised leg. Since one of his hands was holding the flashlight, he tried to move the poles with one hand, but they're too heavy. He only managed to shift them a bit and the dog howling as the movement only brought him more pain.

"Shit" He cursed.

"Oh my God, What happened?" He could tell from her voice that Sara was about to cry again.

"Could you find a shorter pole or something, I need to use it as a lever" His voice was echoing in the pipe, and Hank surely didn't like it. The dog began to howl agitatedly.

"What did you do to him? Don't hurt him" Sara yelled and he huffed. What did he do to this dog? Beside woke up at five and crawled in a dirty pipe to help him. Nothing. Nada. Thank you very much.

"I'm trying to help him Sara, go find the pole!" He added a good measure of exhaustion in his tone. Just to let her know.

"Right, sorry" He heard the scrambling sounds of falling pipes before he felt Sara poked his leg with something "Here, is this good enough" she poked, and poked, and poked.

"Stop poking me" He reached back to take whatever thing she got. It was an aproximately nine inch rusty iron pipe. He doubted that the pipe could be use as a lever but he tried anyway.

The pipe indeed broke at the first try, and to his dismay the dog's leg was pinned harder by the poles. Another series of canine howls and whimpers greeted his ear. He winced, waiting for Sara's reaction.

"Please, do something, he's in pain" Her beg could be heard among sniffles. He sighed exasperatedly. The mental image of one Sara sidle, sniffling and begging, really-really messed up with him. It messed him up more than his nightmare.

"Sara, find another pole, try to get the bigger and stronger one" He instructed her.

After more scrambling and some very loud clink and thunk, he felt her poking his leg again. He didn't bother to tell her to stop. He just reached back and held the thing. It was an iron bar, almost too heavy for his hand. He stuck it between the poles that were trapping Hank's leg and pushed down at one end with all his might. The poles were gaping wider and Hank cleverly retracted his wounded leg, with howls and whimper, of course.

"What…"

"It's okay Sara, he's free now" He cut her before she could sniffle, or cry, or protest again. He crawled backward. Once he was outside the pipe, Sara hastily shoved him aside.

"Oh… You're welcome" He said sarcastically.

"Oh baby… come here" She kneeled in front the pipe and clapped her hands. Hank limply walked outside and soon indulged himself in Sara's arms.

"I'm so sorry baby, so sorry" She showered the dogs with hugs and kisses.

"Ahem" He feigned a cough "I could use a little bit kiss and hug too".

"Oh" She rose to her feet, clutching the dog lovingly. He bet it was heavy; the dog might weight more than half her skinny body. "I'm sorry. Thank you, thank you very much" she gave him quick pecks on his cheeks and his could feel his heart literaly exploded in his chest. "You're our savior" her words made him blush.

"It's nothing" He smiled and distracted himself from further blushing by checked the dog's leg. "He only scrapped his knee a bit. We'll clean your wound and give you bandages and you'll be fine soon. Right big guy" He scratched the dog's head.

"No, I'm taking him to his vet"

"Sara, it's only few scraps. Let's take him to my place; I have some wound dressing that might work for him".

"Are you kidding? What about tetanus? Only God knows what germs and bacteria live in that dirty pipe" She snarled. "And it's dusty too, what if he inhaled something and damaged his lungs".

Although he highly doubted that a dog with such loud howls could have lungs damage, he stayed silent. Who was he to argue with a massive dog lover anyway? He checked his watch; he already lost two hours of his precious sleep time.

"Okay. We'll take him to a vet. But it's too early, let's just clean him up at my place until the practice open" He suggested mildly, afraid that she would snarl again.

"Yeah, okay" She answered, attention still fully reserved to the dog. God, how he would kill to be pampered like the dog was.

After three of his dearly-saved sandwiches, a roll of bandages, careful dabs of saline solution and antiseptic, howls, and barks, and whimpers, and more kisses (from Sara to the dog of course), Hank finally settled. The dog was snoring softly on his couch. He and Sara were ironically sitting on the floor, each chugging a bottle of water.

"He looks good, I don't think he needs to visit a veterinarian" He eyed the owner of the over-spoiled dog. At her trademark deathly glare, he dutifully corrected himself. "Right, better save than sorry, Veterinarian in an hour".

"So, don't you think it's the right time?" He raised his eyebrow after more than ten minutes passed by in silence.

"Time for what? The vet won't open until nine" She softly caressed the dog's tail and he envied the dog some more.

"You know..., to fill me in. I never pictured you as a dog owner before. A dog whose name is Hank at that" He snorted and toyed with the dog's leash. They took it off of Hank once they get into his apartment.

She shrugged, hand still caressing hank's tail, "Well, he's certainly not a kinky birthday present. We brought him from a shelter. As for the name, Grissom…". She stopped mid-sentence, covering her mouth with one hand and he didn't miss a beat.

"Wait" His eyes twitched in suspicion, "Did you just say we… you and Grissom…" He inspected the leash in his hand. Surely there were Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom printed behind its collar, along with an address that he recognized as Grissom's townhouse.

His eyes bulged, his jaws slacked. "Sara….?"

The brunette refused to meet his eyes, seemed too busy caressing her dog.

"Sara…, are you and Grissom….?" He found it difficult to utter his question so he clasped her shoulders with his hands, tried to see her eyes. "Are you..." He licked his lips, "Both of you...." He gulped down.

"Oh, cut it off. Yes, we're living together and Hank is our dog, satisfied?" She snapped and he grinned. Although it was breaking his heart to hear her angry admission, he was happy that they're finally together. His boss and his bestfriend.

"I've told him that we'll be busted by you someday, living in the same area with an overactive and intelligent co-worker" She mumbled.

He sneered, Sara hardly praised him. "So, how long has it been?"

"I'm not telling you" She pouted and toyed with hank's ear.

"Oh come on, I'm all dirty and tired after saving your dog that had eaten all my sandwiches. Don't you think I'm liable for more dirty detail" He wriggled his eyebrows. When she stayed silent, he decided to pull more strings.

"I bet you've done it in his office" He gleefully watched her lips twitched.

"In the denali" Yep, he hit her just at the right place. Sara Sidle was sporting her distinct frown.

"Have you guys done it in a crime scene? I bet it's pretty…. Ouch" She smacked him hard in his arm, in his chest, and in his arm again.

"Ouch… Sara stop ouch" He winced; this girl surely had a talent for boxing.

"Shut up then" she laid back to the couch with her face flushed in embarrassment. "I'll kill Grissom for this. How could he go to that damn Williams and leave me dealing with my PMS and you, alone, Aarrgh" She threw her hands to the air in exasperation.

"Ah Sara, he will deal with me after his sabbatical" He winked, "I wonder what will you guys do to stop me from telling Catherine and the guys" He folded his arms, pretending to be deep in thought.

"You tell them, we'll kill you" She glared.

"Really? After or befor you make out in the break room?" He wriggled his eyebrows again. When he saw Sara was about to launch another smack, he stood and reached his keys.

"Don't you run away from me, I might be hormonal this time but I'm fast" She stood too.

"I'm not running away. Hank, tetanus, Veterinarian, remember?" He dangled his keys in front of her eyes.

"Yeah" She bent down to scoop the dog and he couldn't help but admire her rear end.

"Ummm Sara"

"Yeah"

"Did Grissom spank you a lot?"

To his amazement, with the huge dog in her hands Sara still could stand on one foot and kicked him with the other. Kicked him hard, really hard, a mere inch away from his private part.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

The band was playing an opera song in their gothic looks, spiky hair, and piercing. The song was a pain to his ears, the same pain he felt whenever he heard it when he was in Grissom's office.

The bassist is a dog, a big boxer with sad eyes and one foot in bandages.

The vocalist was smooching with the guitarist and he gasped when he realized that the vocalist was Sara. His bestfriend Sara.

Wait, the guitarist looked like Grissom too. Grissom was in green spiky hair, when did he dye that salt and pepper curls?.

Grissom pointed at him with his guitar and glared. "You! Die!"

He screamed with all he might and woke up on the floor, a dog leash in his hand and a beeping sound of answering machine filled the room.

"Hi, Greggo, this is me. Again, I'm so sorry about umm your umm... crocth. Anyway I think I left hank's leash at your place. Please bring it to the lab tonight. Thank you"

As Sara's voice faded away from his bedroom, Gregory Sanders sighed, contemplating on how his future would be filled with nightmares about Sara, Grissom, and a particular dog named Hank.

Fin

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Did you guess the main character as Greg at the first time? If you did, you're awesome:)

Thank you so much for reading, please tell me what you think:)


End file.
